One down, Nine to go
by Serena-Chan
Summary: Actions have consequences, and even our fogotten mistakes of the past can come back to crush our futures. Kaka X Anko and kinda x oro. Really angsty ...


_**One down, Nine to go. **_

_"You promised to protect me remember…you promised!" Namie yelled as she ran tightly wrapping her arms around Kojiro's back. _

"_My life is one of violence and death. You could never live that way. You could never," he lowered his head, all the pain in his eyes apparent, "accept it." _

"_But I can accept you!" _

"_Can you?" he turned her around his manly hands firmly holding her delicate arms. He shook her roughly, "CAN YOU!" _

"_I I can!" _

_Their lips met in a furious battle for dominance. Kojiro could no longer contain his lust for the young princess Namie. _

"_Take me..." she breathed. He complied lowering-_

"KAKASHI!" The white haired jounin casually turned his head glancing disdainfully at the slightly sticky finger poking his cheek. "Stop reading that pervy book and talk to me!" Anko commented impatiently kicking her feet beneath the comforter of the bed they shared. Sighing the jounin closed the book his finger still holding his place.

"The weather is very agreeable tonight, don't you think?" A swift punch to his arm was his answer. Seriously though what did she want from him. He was the quiet type who usually wouldn't just strike up a conversation while she was the never be quiet for more than seven minutes type who liked to ramble on for hours. However she had grown silent again and kakashi quickly grasped this opportunity to return to the book before him.

"_CAN YOU?" _

"_I I CAN!" Their lips met in a furious battle for- _**SMACK. **The orange book met the wall. Kakashi looked up to find himself staring into the chocolate eye of his lover as she straddled his lap. Her hands that had just knocked the latest of Jiraiya's _Icha Icha _series into the wall were placed firmly on the sides of his face as she stared into his eyes. She smiled at the mans unsurprised expression then kissed him hard pulling away and observing his face before he could respond.

"What?" he questioned.

She scowled at his not exactly romantic response…then that smirk came over her face. "Oh no." Kakashi whispered causing the smirk to grow. In his five year up and down , left and right, and back and forth relationship with Anko, he'd learned quite a few things about the mysterious special jounin. One was when that smirk appeared on her face something crazy was about to come out of her mouth.

For example:

"KAKASHI, let's have a dango eating contest. "

"I bet I can drink more than you! "

"Lets do it in Tsunade's office! "

"HEY! Let's throw Asuma and Kurenai a joint bachelor/bachelorette party! I'll call the strippers! "

"Why shouldn't we go to Gai's dance party? "

"What would happen if we tried to summon a dog/snake creature! "

Needless to say all of these situations ended in vomiting, blood loss or a drunken brawl.

Of course he always said no to her…initially, but she had a way of dragging him into her schemes with her cunning little mind and those adorable eyes.

Speaking of which those eyes were now borring into his. The smirk on her face grew even larger than he thought possible and her finger began to stroke the sides of his face.

"Kakashi," she tilted her head a little in an attempt to be cute. To kakashi it was terrifying as a maniacal look came into her eyes.

"Anko….?"

She bit her lip a little in anticipation then shouted "LET'S HAVE A BABY!"

What?

"I wanna have a Baaaay-be" she repeated slowly as if the idea would sound any less preposterous to his ears.

Kakashi blinked at her slowly. As she raised her eyebrows repeatedly .

"What?" he repeated causing her to sigh exasperated. Anko never ever EVER seemed like the motherly type. Hell sometimes she would literally beg Tsunade to accompany her on hospital rounds so she could see the extra nasty injuries. Now she was talking about having a baby?

Once when they had been young Iruka asked her to baby sit his kitten while he went on his first mission. Teego, to this day is still buried under the porch of the Mitarashis' old residence. Iruka thinks he ran away.

Genma gave her a plant as a house warming gift. Anko thought that watering it meant it was okay to dump stale beer and sake in it before discarding the bottles and letting guests (Asuma) use it as an ash tray. The plant died in one week flat.

And now she wanted a baby.

….

……

Kakashi lifted his hand to her forehead and then to her cheek feeling for a fever, only to have it swiftly knocked away. "I'm Serious! I really want this. I wanna have a baby."

"Anko," he would have to word this carefully otherwise a fight , both physical and verbal would break out. "Anko…um…Where is this coming from?"

"Well," she lowered her hands from his face to interlocking them behind his neck. "I'm getting old and your already old . Were not getting younger so lets do this! Lets pop out some kids!"

"How is 30 and 32 old?"

"Umm hello biological clock is ticking. Stop being difficult let's just do this" she said suddenly reaching under the covers for the drawstring on his pajama pants. He quickly grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Were not even married?"

She gave him a look as though he were absolutely insane. "So?" She moved again for her pants

"Anko…What about work? "

"Oh please your team is pretty much grown now and I'm a special jounin. All I do is supervise the academy, the chunin exam and rarely RARELY go on a mission. There's no more Akatsuki, or Orochimaru to muck things up. This is the clam after the storm! So," she brought her face dangerously close to his. " I. Want. A. Baby."

He opened his mouth to object but she slapped her hand over it. "Just say yes."

He shook his head no pushing her hand away from his mouth. "But"

"No more buts!" She leaned in kissing the jounin again and again and again and,

"NO no no. Can't I have some time to think about this?"

"NO!"

"Anko."

"Fine" she rolled off him disgruntley then crawled under the covers her back facing him.

"Anko don't be like that."

"Mmm" grumble grumble.

"Anko…" He sighed

Him a father? That was almost as scary to him as Anko being a mother. ALMOST! Watching ones father commit suicide didn't exactly give one the most self confidence when it comes to raising children. But he had raised a genin team. Yes that was kind of the same as raising children right? No. not really. He'd have to change diapers and teach morals and discipline. He loved Anko, really and truly he did, which took a long time to happen, but her as a mother…the thought made his stomach churn. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in her per se, he just knew her. He knew what happened to Teego and Genma's house plant. Would a baby meet the same fate? Granted he would be around to help protect the little chil-

"Done thinking?" She was right back in his face.

"It's been five minutes."

She raised her eyebrows

"No I'm not. I think I'm going to need a few days…or weeks to think about this."

She narrowed her eyes a bit at him. Then smiled again. "But don't you want a little Ankashi running around?"

"A What?"

"A little Kakashi Anko! Commme on! It can have your eyes ." She kissed his non sharigan eye lightly. "And it can have your ears" she kissed him softly underneath his left ear. Oh god…that was his spot "annnnnd it can have your nose…"another kiss landed softly on his nose .

"Can it have your lips?" She laughed at his comment as he now administered kisses to her lips and then neck.

"Yes it can" she answered still laughing a bit. "Man you gotta stop reading those corny books"

"But their full of useful information…on how to make babies"

'_How did she sucker him into these things…'_

_--- _

Three months later she sat up one morning in bed then punched him hard in the chest to wake him up.

"I'm sure this time. This is the day!" She ran about his bedroom opening the blinds and throwing his clothes at him. She literally dragged him through the streets of Konoha until they finally arrived at the hospital.

She walked up to the counter and of course, of course, with Kakashi's luck, Sakura had to be working that day. "HEY!" Anko yelled at the girl who was heading down one of the halls, "Cherry Blossom!"

"Kakashi-sensei?" she smiled heading towards them. "Anko-sensei..." She frowned a little. In Sakura's eyes she really was just the same as Naruto. One time she asked Kakashi if he felt weird dating the girl form of Naruto. That was one of the first times she heard her sensei laugh…then shudder. "What are you two doing here so early?"

He was happy his masking was covering his face to hide his quick growing blush.

"We need…" Anko motioned for the girl to come closer as if to whisper in her ear, then shouted , "A pregnancy test!" Sakura quickly covered her one ear Anko had just shouted in then covered the other to block out her excited squeal. Then it registered.

"What?"

"We need a pregnancy test."

Sakura looked around , "For…who?"

"For me…"

"No way."

"Yep."

"NO WAY!"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Come on girl! Get me in those stir-ups!" Anko smirked.

"Right…" the girl sweat dropped, "right this way."

---

Sakura had informed Tsunade and after questioning her five times that it was Anko who asked for the test, the blood work was done and the results were in.

"Your pregnant." Tsunade had said in a shaky voice her eyebrow twitching.

"YES!" Anko had shouted. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Were gonna have a baby!" she said patting Kakashi's arm. " Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Anko you can't-" Shizune began.

"I know, I know. I'm joking…I'm not that stupid. Woooo! So don't I get like baby herbs or something."

"In all seriousness," the blonde closed her eyes momentarily then opened them again. "You do get prenatal pills and you need to take them everyday. Anko you need to eat right and well balanced."

"In other words," Shizune smiled at her friend "chill out on the dango and apple juice."

"What do you mean by chill out?"

"Stop eating it everyday. You have to be very serious about your diet and you may want to tone down your training to a lighter routine."

As she spoke Tsunade was stacking up papers books and pill bottles before the couple. Kakashi just sat there quietly. Several times he began to reach for his book but feared Anko might strangle him…and that wouldn't be good for the baby. He looked at the large pile of pamphlets and pills on the desk then at Tsunade who smiled at them both.

"Congratulations!"

"Can we get a bag for all this?" he asked.

Like most of Anko's grand idea's this one involved much strife. She was moodier than usual, had more morning sickness than was normal, and cravings like you wouldn't believe. The day she could no longer fit into her clothes had been hilarious. She stretched and stretched her fishnet shirt over her growing belly only to have it fly back up each time. He had suggested several weeks in advance that she would start showing soon, but Kurenai finally convinced her she needed to go shopping for maternity clothes. When she returned home in a fishnet maternity shirt his expression was actually one of slight surprise. He didn't think such things even existed.

As far as her cravings were concerned Anko was out of control. He had heard many stories of midnight grocery store runs for strange and odd food items but the problem in his situation was Anko always wanted to go get these things herself.

Tsunade had told her in the later stages of her pregnancy she'd need lots of rest but Anko could barely sit still. Many a night he had woken to find her attempting to sneak out to the market or the dango shop or the ice cream parlor only to coax her back in bed and insist he retrieve her desired item. Sweet, but for her frustrating as she didn't want to just sit around. He tried to occupy her with tasks like reading baby care books and coming up with a name. She knew he'd want to name it either Sakumo or Obito if it was a boy, cool enough, But if it's a girl she made him promise to agree to Azuki.

And then the big day came. Naruto and the once renegade Sasuke had shown up at the hospital to support Kakashi, but he left the two in the waiting room with Asuma and Kurenai to argue over whether or not the baby would be, as Naruto stated a girl who was just as mentally unstable as Anko, or as Sasuke had stated, a boy. He just felt positive of it.

Anko was actually taking the contractions in stride pretty well. She had experienced a lot of pain in her life and child birth was far from the worst of it. When he had questioned her on whether or not her should hold her hand or something she only shook head saying, "Nope! Just be there when its head pops out."

He didn't display it, but he was more nervous than she was. Anko was chatting comfortably with Shizune, Hana, and Sakura who had all insisted they wanted to handle the delivery. Tsunade wanted to as well, but when the time rolled around she had a meeting to attend with the Kazekage.

Shizune checked beneath the large green sheet draped over Anko's legs and smiled back up at her. "Alright, now it's time to start pushing."

"Ow!" she suddenly cried out "Damn, I should have known it would get wors- OUCH!"

"Pain is normal at this part Anko." Shizune had tried to comfort, "Just keep push-"

"AHHHH" Kakashi offered her his hand now and she very welcomingly took and began to squeeze.

"Keep pushing! The head is crowning!" Sakura chirped.

"UH uh" her breathing became very heavy suddenly "owww! AHHHH!" kakashi squeezed her hand for support but she only pulled it away as arched her back against the bed her hand found its way to that spot on her neck. That spot she often rubbed.

Kakashi's eye flitted from her shoulder to her eyes and then to the black markings that were starting to spread up her neck and across her face and even onto her arms. "The heads out-" Shizune gasped suddenly as Sakura's mouth dropped open. Hana bit her lip in confusion.

Shizune swallowed hard then whispered to Hana over Anko's screams, "Get Tsunade NOW! Anko…Anko I -"

Shizune noted the way the curse mark was beginning to spread across Anko's body. Why now? Shit shit shit shit shit.

"Anko," she began again "I need you to stop screaming and give me one last big push okay." She continued as Sakura aided kakashi in holding her still to keep her from writhing In pain. "ONE LAST PUSH!" Shizune yelled and indeed with one grand push the baby was out. Once its throat was cleared it began screaming loudly.

Tsunade burst through the doors and immediately took the baby from Shizune's hands. Behind his mask, Kakashi's expressionless face contorted into one of great shock and panic as viewed the small baby belonging to him and Anko, covered in the same black marking's that were covering the pain ridden Anko.

"Where are they taking it? How's the baby?" Anko fired between gasps. He only rubbed her shoulder where the mark had appeared as if to somehow ease the pain. He'd have to seal that in a minute. What the hell was going on.

Sakura returned to the room with a syringe and injected it quickly into Anko's IV.

"What's going on?" he questioned Sakura. She bit her lip then looked to Anko concerned.

"The baby's okay?" Anko asked her becoming very drowsy very quickly. She didn't care though. Weren't they suppose to hand her the child and say congratulations it's a boy or girl, pat kakashi on the back and smoke cigars? Where the hell was the baby? Was it okay. She wasn't even concerned with the all to familiar markings covering her arms. Sakura only bit her lip and looked to Kakashi.

"Baby's o…ka….?" the woman fell into sleep.

---

When she woke the room was deafly quiet. She blinked once then twice clearing her vision blurry from sleep. Turning over she smiled at Kakashi who sat silently by her bed.

"No Icha Icha?" she joked smiling at him. His mask may have covered the majority of his face but there was no hiding the sadness in his one visible eye.

"Where's the baby" she asked trying sit up . "Anko… um" Much to his relief the door opened and Tsunade entered shutting it swiftly behind her.

"Did you already tell her?"

"Tell me what ? Where the hell's our kid."

"Anko," Kakashi began again. Tsunade rested her hand on his shoulder silencing him, then spoke up herself,

"Anko the baby died."

"What?" She looked from the elder woman to kakashi back to Tsunade. "What do you mean it died. I heard It! I heard it crying! I, I, I saw Shizune carry it out the room."

"When the head crowned," Tsunade sighed and seated herself on the edge of Anko's bed. "Shizune noticed some strange markings on the head. Anko your baby was born," Tsunade stopped momentarily reading the girls face. "The baby was born with the curse mark." Her mouth dropped as her eyes instantly watered. "The baby suffered a high fever and two seizures. The first seizure, the child pulled through. The second one…"

The girl shook her head from left to right. "No no no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

In the waiting room, several heads hung but none lower than Sasuke's. His mind was flooded. From the moment Tsunade had burst through the door with the curse marked child his heart had seemed to freeze in his chest.

Kakashi had to tend to sealing Anko's mark and they had even attempted to seal the marking on the small baby to no avail. As Kakashi left to tend to Anko's, Sasuke promised to watch over the child. He had stared at the baby in the incubator with the black markings covering it from head to toe as it cried continuously from discomfort. He almost vomited. Had he destroyed any chance of ever reviving his clan as well? Was this punishment for once following Orochimaru? Would all his children be born bearing that mark. He didn't ever want to find out. Now her shouts from the delivery room breathed life to the terrors running though his mind.

---

No's turned into sobs as both Tsunade and Kakashi attempted to comfort the woman. In his twenty one years of knowing the girl he had never seen her cry until now. And in many many years he hadn't cried himself until an hour ago quietly silently and for no more than 5 minutes in the bathroom.

After several minutes of heart wrenching sobbing, Anko looked up from Kakashi's arms at Tsunade.

"Can I just ask," she blurted between sobs. "Was it a boy or a girl?" Tsunade gave her the most comforting smile she could. "It was a girl."

"Azuki then."

"Azuki" kakashi repeated.

Tsunade nodded repeating, "Azuki ."

Anko proceeded to wipe the snot and tears from her face then lay back in the bed exhausted.

"I just need to sleep for a while and I'll be okay. I just need to sleep and I'll be alright." she spoke more to herself than to Tsunade and Kakashi. Tsunade nodded standing to leave . Anko turned to Kakashi and patted his hand.

"You go home and get some sleep and you'll be okay. We'll be okay we just need to sleep." He shook his head. He intended to go nowhere but Tsunade insisted as well that he head home. He finally complied deciding it best he went and cleared their apartment of all the baby paraphernalia before she returned home.

As they both exited the room Anko slipped into a dreadful sleep from pure exhaustion.

----

She couldn't have been out for more than 20, or thirty minutes before she woke up sobbing again. She tried to quiet her crying when she heard the door to her room open and someone set something heavy down on her night stand. Flowers no doubt. And from the pungent smell of them, lilies. Kurenai knew those were her favorite. She kept her back to Kakashi, even when she felt the bed sink down and arms wrap around her, spooning her from behind. In her drowsy state she whispered ,

"I thought I told you to go home and get some sleep."

"I thought I told you our type weren't really suited for children."

Her eyes flew open at the raspy voice that was whispering in her ear. Paralyzed by the plethora of emotions flooding her mind, the woman didn't know quite what to do. They both lay there still for a moment as he rubbed his head affectionately in her hair. "GET OFF OF ME!"

She struggled violently only to have him tighten his hold. She kicked, wriggled, and began to scream when his hand quickly came up and slapped over her mouth.

He removed himself from his position of spooning her and lay very delicately on top of her covering her mouth with one hand and pinning her in place with his other arm and body. If she could spit in his face she would have.Golden eyes gazed down at her questioningly.

He took a deep breath as she eventually halted her struggles due to nothing but pure exhaustion. As he slowly removed his hand from her mouth she croaked,

"Your suppose to be dead. Kakashi's team, they saw you die. Your dead , I'm dreaming" He gave her a look a cynical look then chuckled,

"Really now Anko, I'm no where near completing my ambition. No time for dying,"

"You ruined my life. Does that make you happy? Asshole. You ruined my life forever." Her voice was scratchy and hoarse from tears and exhaustion and not at all menacing like she hoped.

"Now little Anko," he sighed stroking her face gently, "Be happy I left you a life to live." She gathered the spit in her mouth. "I heard you were pregnant but I didn't quite believe it...yet here we are. I was curious about the child, so I came to see how things turned out. Apparently , not to well ."

She gathered all her strength to shoot the saliva from her mouth into his face but he easily avoided it frowning at her.

" Don't be so angry."

"You killed my baby."

"Oh _I_ did? You're the one who conceived in the first place. Surely you had to have considered this possibility." But she hadn't. and she didn't even understand why this thought hadn't crossed her mind now that he said that. He was right though . This was her own foolish mistake. She was largely responsible for what had just transpired. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "Now now no crying. Wasn't that one of the first rules I taught you?"

"Just go away."

"I intend to. And I intended to take the fetus as well but…pity they already incinerated it. Kabuto could have obtained wonderful developments from a proper autopsy."

The tears only flowed harder there was no fighting him. She was too exhausted. Silently she wished death would just swallow her up.

He removed himself from laying on top of her, and henged to a normal looking orderly.

"Cheer up Anko. Keep at it as a favor for your sensei, if nothing else. I'm curious as to how our babies will turn out. Tell Sasuke to give it a shot too." Bending down he leaned in to kiss her cheek but her hand quickly shot up to hit him, he easily held it away as his chaste lips pressed to her tear stained cheek.

"Salty." he frowned. "Until we meet again, little Anko." The door swung open then shut leaving her to sob in silence.

Turning she noted the large and rather expensive looking black and gold marble vase he had left on her nightstand. With the last of strength she knocked it to the floor causing a loud crash. Sakura quickly entered the room and flicked on the light switch.

"Anko-sensei, are you-" she silenced herself. Anko paid her no mind as he curled into a ball sobbing loudly. Among the water and white lilies staining the floor Sakura bent over picking up a small black card embroidered with two golden snakes from the ever expanding puddle. Opening it she read the note then sped down the hall screaming for Sasuke.

" 1 down, 9 more trials to go. Good luck, little Anko."

The puddle on the floor continued to grow.

----

Wow! It was another night of babysitting and me and the kids' cat were just chilin since the kids fell asleep. I wanted to write something Kakashi X Anko and this is what came out. Um and I will never write something like this again. Its depressing and I don't know. I know Naruto has some angst in it but this seemed like too much for my tastes. Sorry if there's a lot errors. I tried to catch them all but it seems some always slip through and its a little rushed because the kitten, ha ha yes his name is Teego, kept swating at my hands while i was typing , so i just hurried and finished it Yep the puddle on the floor is my attempt at being metaphorical, its growing like the amount of people with the curse mark will grow if sasuke and anko have babbies. Yea... okay fine. Im not very good with metaphores!. Oh and Azuki is the name for the beans they use to make the reb bean paste known as Anko! Anyway

R & R please. Me loves reviews.


End file.
